Muriah Anne Laldere
Her Grace, Commander '''Muriah Anne Laldere (née DeLavu) '''serves as the Bishop of Stormwind in the Church of the Holy Light. After years of service under Maxen Montclair (with whom, she remains friends), she has taken up the mantle of the rank of Commander and Head of the Magics Division in the Shadowtalon Company under Vincent Ravenwing. Noted for her mercy in service and demeanor but her profound brutality in wartime, Muriah stands a stalwart defender of the Alliance. Appearance With a vertical posture granting her no more than five feet from her crown to the pads of her feet, Muriah often comes across as delicate and petite. The rigid and well-defined symmetrical structures of clavicles, each of which leads to a straight and setback shoulder, hint at her pedigree breeding. She modestly bears an average-sized chest, though the definition of such is intensified by the natural cinching of her waist. From there, her abnormally wide hips flare out and lead down to her thick and muscular legs and an enviable bottom. Her spindly arms, however, lack this definition; the appendages are a few centimeters too long for her height, a marfanoid indication that is otherwise denied by the majority of her structure. Whatever negative and uptight assumptions (barring clumsiness) that are made by her initial appearance may be readily dispelled by the warmth in her facial expression. A long, craning neck leads up to an ovular face framed by an unruly mane of curly, honey-colored locks; to keep the hair away from her features in cases of deployment or drills, the woman traps this mess up against her skull with the assistance of pins and local flora. Sapphire irises peer out from almond-shaped sclera and the veils of her eyelashes to scan her surroundings with curiosity and contumaciousness. Along the bridge of her rounded nose is the sole dusting of flesh-colored freckles that give her otherwise hauntingly pale flesh some character and life; this pallor extends to her full lips, which tend to be parted and pricked upwardly in a genuine smile. Muriah would appear to be a prime candidate to represent nobility if it were not for the scathing tattoos that trace the lateral outlines of her body. Coating her arms and legs in sleeves of a crimson-colored lexicon, these tattoos represent a painful past that she does not regularly discuss. If her abdomen is exposed, these tattoos would be seen tracing her ribs and hips as well. To affirm her previous identity, the crux of the Scarlet March is carved several millimeters deep into both of her bony palms. The woman carries herself with a certain air of nobility without the frequently bitter accompaniment of haughtiness. It is clear that while she is a noble by birth, she lives a rather modest and humble life. The fabrics that cover her small yet feminine shape are often well-crafted though not particularly eye-catching or gaudy. The woman's wardrobe ranges on a daily basis from form-fitting evening wear to the loose and shapeless attire of an ordinate, a role in which she places a great deal of value and pride. She wears little in the way of jewelry. She has two small silver hoop earrings, one pinned in the lobe of each ear, and a thin gold chain with a teardrop-shaped opal pendant. Lastly, she wears a sapphire-lined gold wedding band on her left ring finger. Personality Although undoubtably strange, Muriah generally presents as a jovial and obedient woman with refined senses; her refinement, however, tends to go out the window when she is well acquainted with someone. In most situations, the woman appears introverted and shy though eager to please; she is so eager to please that it is sometimes easy to take advantage of her good nature. Occasionally contumacious when excited, she is always up for adventures or action, especially if it is with her husband or "sister." She is also well-known for her truthful and ingenuous ways. A gifted deipnosophist, Muriah can be a chatty individual around friends and family if such people are accompanied by food. A rare mood for Muriah would constitute the adoption of a serious and severe tone as well as an elegantly composed posture. In the face of war or danger, she is prone to bouts of violent rage or irritability which she often turns on herself in the form of mild self mutilation or upon her enemies in the form of burning or scourging. During these times, her lexicon seems to shift rapidly from words of encouragement and childish delight to surprisingly vituperative words. This adaptation to stress or struggles likely stems from her time within the Scarlet March. History Early Years The earliest years of Muriah's life are not fully known. What is public knowledge is that the young woman comes from a small noble family of Lordaeron and took up residence in the Redridge Mountains when she was an infant. At the age of five years old, Muriah was apparently orphaned by the deaths of her parents; the exact reason for the assassinations is unknown, but it is suspected that her parents were involved in illegal Syndicate activity and were attempting to leave their positions. An only child, she was passed off along peasants as a little girl by herself. Unable to tame the girl's fiery personality, the people of the unknown Redridge town agreed to bring her to Stormwind City in order to find proper placement for her. Once in Stormwind, she spent a few months in the orphanage until an elderly priestess simply known as Mother Elizabeth grew fond of the passionate and somewhat uncontrollable child. Taking Muriah as her apprentice, Mother Elizabeth taught the little girl about scripture and the Light; this fostered Muriah's profound fondness of and devotion to the Light as well as molded her into a rather polite young woman. After eighteen years of living under Mother Elizabeth's care, the young woman found herself alone once more when the elderly priestess passed away. The Scarlet March Desperate for companionship, Muriah DeLavu turned to the Cathedral of the Holy Light to seek like-minded individuals. After months of failed searches, she stumbled upon an eclectic and flamboyant young executor by the name of Errigal Camille. Intrigued by the executor of the Scarlet March and his comrades, Muriah blindly agreed to join their group with her typical enthusiasm and ignorance. Within the March, she made friends and acquaintances, most notably her long term best friend and "sister" Rose Eveligh and her friend Ismond Laldere. It was only weeks into her stay within the Scarlet March when Muriah was approached by Malakov Brightgrasp, the Grand Crusader of the March itself. Having seen potential in the obedient little woman, he asked of her simple favors: to abandon her identity, feign her death, and become an inquisitor in his crusade. Eager to please the Grand Crusader, Muriah chopped most of her blonde locks off and dyed her scalp a raven black; furthermore, she donned a red mask and the prototypical garb of an inquisitor, which is akin to a crimson-and-gold leotard and thigh-high red boots. A blood red scourge she fondly calls 'Chives' mysteriously came into her possession and it remains a fearsome weapon and relic she uses daily. During this time of great inner turmoil, the Light-loving woman became a dilettante in the art of Shadow magic. She was only able to harness the power of Shadow when she was standing within a shaded area. If she came in contact with it, her skin would absorb the magic like a sponge and her bones would begin to pop and crackle like a kindled flame; this borderline possession of her body has since caused Muriah to bleed from her fingertips every time she uses the Light as well as occasional arthritic discomfort. Eventually mastering her newly found abilities, Muriah became known as the Death's Head of the Scarlet March and was responsible for the disciplinary actions of neophytes within the organization. Additionally, she assisted Grand Crusader Brightgrasp with personal requests and spoke in rhyming riddles. Her reign lasted for five months until a schism divided the Scarlet March; the presumed disappearance and death of Malakov Brightgrasp devastated the woman and forced her to revoke her position despite the potential consequences. Although she did not receive punishment for abandoning her post, Muriah still followed the teachings and beliefs of the former Grand Crusader and even tattooed herself in his likeness. Her dearest friend Rose Eveligh eventually left the March as well and the two women have remained closer than friends ever since. Recent History Recently, Muriah has returned from a mysterious hiatus that took her far away from the city. Although her physical appearance has not changed since, her personality certainly has become more pleasant and her manipulation of shadows has vanished entirely from her repertoire of attacks. The once angry little woman had reverted back to her long-lost charming self. Gallery Muri3.jpg Muri2.jpg Muriah.png|Artwork by Diermina. Muriah Laldere.png|Art by DancinFox on Deviant Art. By_Ayie_Olaer.jpg By_Diermina.png By FeliceMelancholie.png Muriah Formal Wear.jpg Stormbucks Spokesgirl - By Bubachan.jpg A Laldere Winter's Veil by Dancinfox.jpg Muriah Laldere and Vincent Ravenwing by Dancinfox.jpg Muriah and Ismond the Scarlet March by Dancinfox.jpg Muriah and Ismond with the First Regiment by Dancinfox.jpg The Laldere Family by Dancinfox.jpg The Wedding of Muriah and Ismond Laldere by Dancinfox.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Priests Category:Priors Category:House of Ashvale Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Lux Vult Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club Category:The First Regiment Category:The Scarlet March Category:Lordaeronian Category:Bishops